


Claimed - Meins!

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Reluctant!Harry, Smut, Veela, possessive/protective/jealous!Draco, referee!Narcissa, speed-courting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Junior Auror Harry Potter ermittelt gerade in einem Fall, als er mitten in eine Party für Veela und ihre potentiellen Gefährten platzt. Fünf Veela sind sehr interessiert an Harry und haben ihn bereits in die Ecke getrieben, als plötzlich eine überraschend wohlbekannte Person zu seiner Rettung eilt. Aber wenn du dachtest, es wäre schwierig, fünf Veela-Verehrer, die lediglich ihr Interesse bekunden und sich bemühen, dich zu beeindrucken, auf einmal abzuschütteln – dann versuch mal, mit einer hochgradig besitzergreifenden und beschützerischen Veela klarzukommen, die fest entschlossen ist, dich für sich zu beanspruchen und kein Nein als Antwort gelten lässt!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764794) by [dragontara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: dragontara ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Claimed" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Diese Geschichte ist quasi eine Langversion des Veela-Kapitels aus meiner anderen Übersetzung "Harry Potter und die Drarry Klischees". Jemand mochte dieses Klischee so sehr, dass er mehr davon lesen wollte, also hab ich diese Geschichte hier ausfindig gemacht und als Geschenk übersetzt. Ich hoffe, auch andere haben ihre Freude daran.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

 

Der junge Aurorlehrling Harry Potter ging entschlossen und mit großen Schritten auf den Haupteingang der Brocklehurst Villa zu. Er war vor ein paar Minuten vom Ministerium aus direkt vor die Tore des Anwesens appariert, er atmete einmal tief ein und begann seine Mission.  
  
Genau genommen beruhte diese Mission nur auf seiner eigenen, privaten Neugier und betraf eine kleine Sache, die dem jungen Lord Brocklehurst versehentlich während seiner Aussage bezüglich eines Falles von gestohlenen seltenen Artefakten, in dem die Auroren ermittelten, entschlüpft war. Als Auszubildender hatte Harry in der Ermittlung nicht viel zu sagen. Er sollte lediglich das Prozedere erlernen, indem er zusah und zuhörte. Nach Brocklehursts Befragung war er mit seiner Frage zu dem für diesen Fall zuständigen Auror gegangen, wurde aber kurzerhand abgewiesen. Der Auror dachte nicht, dass der Versprecher wichtig wäre und genau das war der Grund, weshalb ein sehr frustrierter Harry Potter in diesem Moment auf das Haus des Zeugen zuging. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Stückchen unbeachtet gebliebener Information irgendwie bedeutsam für den Fall war und genauer beleuchtet werden sollte, als der erfahrene Auror es vorhatte. Harry wusste, dass seine private Ermittlung ihm eine Menge Ärger einbringen könnte, aber die besagte Information nagte an ihm und er konnte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, noch nicht.  
  
Ein verschüchtert aussehender weiblicher Hauself öffnete die Tür und blinzelte beim Anblick von Harry mit ihren großen Augen.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir, es ist mir eine Ehre. Wie kann Trippy Ihnen helfen, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir?", quiekte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Guten Tag, Trippy. Ich hätte gern mit Mr. Brocklehurst gesprochen."  
  
"Aber... aber der junge Herr nimmt an der Gartenparty teil. Sind Sie auch zu der Party eingeladen?", fragte Trippy vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich bin nicht wegen der Party hier. Ich komme wegen einer Ministeriumsangelegenheit und muss nur ganz kurz mit Mr. Brocklehurst sprechen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich verspreche es", versicherte Harry dem schüchternen Elf.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir, kann auf der kleinen Terrasse warten, während Trippy geht und den jungen Herrn bittet, Mr. Potter dort zu treffen, Sir", sagte Trippy und führte Harry auf die benannte Terrasse.  
  
Harry stand am Rand einer hübschen, kleinen Veranda, die mit bequem aussehenden Stühlen und einem kleinen Tisch ausgestattet war. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderschönen und irgendwie beruhigenden Blick auf die eine Seite des Gartens und den Wald dahinter. Harry konnte Partygeräusche aus dem hinteren Teil des Gartens vernehmen, aber nichts sehen, weil eine dichte Hecke die Blicke abschirmte und so dafür sorgte, dass die Party und ihre Gäste ihre Privatsphäre hatten.  
  
Harry lehnte sich gerade mit dem Rücken an das Geländer der Terrasse, als er hinter sich ein leises Geräusch hörte.  
  
"Hallo schöner Mann, warum versteckst du dich hier draußen?" Eine hinreißende junge Frau stand auf dem Rasen und schaute ihn mit unverhohlenem Begehren an. Harry fühlte, wie er errötete und räusperte sich ein bisschen verlegen.  
  
"Ähm... ich... ich bin hier, um Mr. Brocklehurst zu treffen. Also... äh... ich verstecke mich nicht."  
  
Die Frau trat näher und hielt ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Ihr klingendes Lachen war wie Musik in Harrys Ohren.  
  
"Ich bin Michelle und ich bin äußerst erfreut, dich zu treffen."  
  
Harry nahm ihre Hand und lächelte scheu zurück. "Hallo, ich bin Harry. Schön, Sie kennenzulernen."  
  
Auf einmal packte eine Hand Michelles Schulter und riss sie von Harry zurück. "Nicht so voreilig, Michelle. Es gibt noch mehr von uns und wir wollen alle einen so fabelhaften potentiellen Gefährten wie diesen hier kennenlernen."  
  
Ein dunkelhaariger Mann war hinter Michelle aufgetaucht und kam jetzt mit einem raubtierhaften Ausdruck in den Augen auf Harry zu. Harry trat instinktiv zurück, als er sah, dass zusätzlich zu dem ersten Mann noch zwei weitere rechts und links von Michelle erschienen waren. Er begann, sich in Richtung der Tür zurückzuziehen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Harry wirbelte herum und trat rasch zur Seite, weg von den Händen eines jungen blonden Mannes, der sie nach ihm ausstreckte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", schrie Harry verzweifelt, während die fünf aufdringlichen Veela geschlossen näher rückten.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, Liebling, wir haben hier draußen nur etwas gefunden, das wesentlich interessanter ist als all die potentiellen Gefährten dieser Party", schnurrte einer der Männer verführerisch.  
  
"Wovon reden Sie eigentlich? Welche potentiellen Gefährten? Ich bin keine verdammte Veela und definitiv kein potentieller Gefährte. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!", brüllte Harry.  
  
Michelle wurde anscheinend ein wenig unsicher, doch die Männer kamen unbeirrt weiter auf ihn zu. Harry merkte auf einmal, dass er sich in eine Ecke manövriert und damit keinen Fluchtweg mehr offen hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster in seine Hand und richtete ihn auf die Männer. "Kommen Sie nicht näher!"  
  
"Hey, hey, keine Panik, wir wollen dich doch nur ein bisschen besser kennenlernen. Wir spüren deine Macht und deine Stärke. Es ist nahezu berauschend", sagte der Blonde schleppend und lächelte beruhigend.  
  
"Wehe, du versuchst hier irgendwas, Damon, wir wollen alle unsere Chance bei ihm!", schrie ein brünetter Mann den Blonden an. Die Männer fingen an, sich zu streiten, einander zu bedrohen und gleichzeitig zu versuchen, Harry mit ihrer körperlichen Stärke, ihrem guten Aussehen und ihren verführerischen Stimmen zu beeindrucken. Harrys Verzweiflung wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Die Männer waren unterdessen noch näher an ihn herangekommen, sogar Michelle folgte ihnen nach und Harry begann ernsthaft zu fürchten, dass sie ihn sehr bald angreifen würden. Plötzlich tauchte aus dem Nichts ein weißgrauer Schatten vor Harry auf und trennte ihn von den fünf Angreifern. Die Kreatur vor ihm knurrte und kreischte wutentbrannt und all das bisherige Selbstvertrauen der fünf schien sie verlassen zu haben. Sie begannen sich langsam mit erhobenen Händen zurückzuziehen. Die Kreatur vor Harry bedrohte die anderen weiterhin und fuhr fort, Scheinangriffe zu vollführen, weswegen jene schnell aufgaben und verschwanden.

 

* * *

 

Das Wesen beruhigte sich langsam und zog seine Schwingen ein. Harry musterte es verstohlen. Es war ein Mann, er war groß und blond und seinen Schulterblättern entsprangen wunderschöne weiße Schwingen, groß und kräftig genug, um damit zu fliegen. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, konnte Harry erkennen, dass er statt einer Nase und eines Mundes einen gefährlich aussehenden Schnabel hatte. Seine silberfarbenen Augen leuchteten neugierig, als er Harry anschaute und seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, die blasse Haut fast durchscheinend und er trug lediglich passgenaue graue Hosen, nicht einmal Socken oder Schuhe. Er verspannte sich von neuem und kreischte laut. Eine Sekunde später hörte Harry, wie sich die Tür zu ihrer Linken öffnete. Robert Brocklehurst trat hinaus auf die Terrasse und die Kreatur machte eine Bewegung, als wolle sie ihn angreifen.  
  
"Was zum...?", schrie Brocklehurst und zog sich rasch nach drinnen zurück. Er ließ die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet. "Mr. Potter, geht es Ihnen gut?"  
  
"Alles okay. Was geht hier vor? Eben waren noch fünf andere Leute da, die versucht hatten, mich anzugreifen, bevor diese Kreatur hier sich zwischen uns gedrängt hat", antwortete Harry mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
  
Brocklehurst nickte und flüsterte über seine Schulter jemandem, der hinter ihm stand, zu: "Geh. Hol Mrs. Malfoy. Schnell!"  
  
Harry wunderte sich, was zur Hölle Narzissa Malfoy mit all dem hier zu tun hatte, doch dann musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Kreatur richten, die ihn abschirmte, denn sie begann wieder, Brocklehurst anzuzischen und anzuknurren. Die Tür wurde vollends geschlossen und Harry war mit seinem Beschützer allein.  
  
Als er darüber nachdachte, war er überrascht, dass die Kreatur ihn weder beunruhigte, noch ängstigte, obwohl sie ganz offensichtlich gefährlich war. Selbst seine sonst so ausgeprägten Instinkte machten keine Anstalten, ihm zur Flucht zu raten. Harry fühlte, dass er auf der Hut war, aber gleichzeitig seltsam entspannt. Der Mann vor ihm, diese Kreatur, war eine Veela, obgleich Harry bis dato noch nie eine transformierte Veela gesehen hatte. Er war immer noch wunderschön, auch wenn er momentan wenig menschlich aussah, doch Harry spürte, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, zumindest nicht von ihm. Irgendwie beschützte er ihn, anstatt ihn zu bedrohen, und so lange er ruhig blieb und auch seinen Beschützer ruhig hielt, würde sich bestimmt bald alles aufklären.  
  
"Draco?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa Malfoy trat heraus. "Draco? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"  
  
_Draco? Die Veela, die ihn beschützte, war Draco Scheiß-Malfoy?_ Harry musste sich abstützen, er war geschockt. Warum zum Teufel beschützte Malfoy ihn?  
  
Malfoy antwortete seiner Mutter, indem er sie anzischte, doch abgesehen davon bewegte er sich nicht.  
  
"Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid, Mr. Potter, es scheint, dass irgendetwas Draco derartig aufgebracht hat, dass er sich in seine Veelaform verwandelt hat. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass Sie ihn so sehen mussten. Also, Draco, jetzt hör damit auf und lass Mr. Potter gehen." Mrs. Malfoys Stimme wurde schneidend, als sie sich an ihren Sohn wandte. Draco antwortete mit einem lauteren Zischen und einem leisen Kreischen, aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und blieb vor Harry stehen.  
  
Brocklehurst stand auf der Türschwelle, halb drinnen, halb draußen. "Potter sagte, dass fünf andere Veela auf ihn zukamen, als Draco dazwischenging."  
  
"Oh. Oh mein Gott. Draco, Liebling, Mr. Potter gehört nicht zu den potentiellen Gefährten dieser Party. Er ist nicht zu haben und du musst ihn gehen lassen. Jetzt, Draco!" Narzissa Malfoy klang bestimmt, doch Draco wich keinen Millimeter.  
  
"Draco, es reicht jetzt. Mach keine Szene! Komm zu der Party zurück und wir werden unsere Unterhaltung mit den de Villeneuves da fortsetzen, wo wir sie unterbrochen haben. Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt!" Sie klang verzweifelt.  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um Mrs. Malfoy zuzustimmen, aber Draco bewegte sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Er drehte sich um, warf seine Arme um Harry, wandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und disapparierte, bevor Harry auch nur begreifen konnte, was geschah.

 

* * *

 

Sie landeten in einem vornehmen Wohnzimmer mit eleganten Teppichen sowie bequem aussehenden Sofas und Sesseln. Malfoy lockerte seinen Griff um Harry, ließ ihn aber nicht vollständig los. Harry schaute ihn an und als er zurück blickte, huschten verschiedene Ausdrücke über Malfoys Gesicht: Verwirrung, Erstaunen, Bewunderung, Zorn. Er schubste Harry von sich, jedoch nicht sehr grob.  
  
"Warum musstest es unbedingt du sein, Potter? Du machst mir mit all dem schon wieder das Leben schwer! Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", schrie Malfoy, rieb sein Gesicht und begann, auf und ab zu laufen.  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'warum musste ich es unbedingt sein'? Und wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"  
  
"Was hattest du auf der Party für Veela und ihre potentiellen Gefährten zu suchen? Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Es versteht sich ja von selbst, dass du dort sein würdest und sei es nur, um dich wieder einmal in mein Leben einzumischen und es zu versauen."  
  
"Klappe, Malfoy! Ich war dort, um Brocklehurst in einer Ministeriumsangelegenheit zu treffen, ich war kein Teilnehmer dieser verdammten Veela-Party! Ich musste mit fünf durchgeknallten Veela klarkommen, bevor du aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht bist und jetzt hältst du mich zu allem Überfluss auch noch als Geisel. Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Ich habe genug. Ich gehe." Harry schnaubte vor Wut.  
  
Malfoy seufzte tief auf und rieb noch einmal über sein Gesicht, bevor er nahe an Harry heran trat und seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.  
  
"Hör mir zu, Potter, es tut mir leid. Wir sind momentan in Malfoy Manor, genauer gesagt, in meinen Räumen. Das hier kam alles sehr unerwartet, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Es lag möglicherweise nur an deinem üblichen Pech, dass du in eine Party für Veela und ihre potentiellen Gefährten hineingestolpert bist und natürlich haben die Veela deine Macht gespürt und dir Avancen gemacht."  
  
"Ich habe fast Angst zu fragen, was du getan hast, deine eigenen Avancen gemacht, hmm?" Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, darauf hinzuweisen.  
  
"Na ja, ähm... Ich war gerade dabei, mit einer potentiellen Gefährtin und ihrer Familie über die Modalitäten einer Verbindung zu verhandeln, als ich... äh... eine Verschiebung des magischen Gleichgewichts verspürte und bemerkte, dass etliche Veela verschwunden waren. Ich musste die Lage überprüfen. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich mich eingemischt hatte, bevor sie dich angreifen konnten!"  
  
"Sicher, ich bin dankbar. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, aber jetzt würde ich gern gehen", sagte Harry entschlossen.  
  
"Nein! Ich meine, du kannst nicht. Wir müssen noch über etwas sprechen."  
  
Bevor er fortfahren konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Malfoy verwandelte sich auf der Stelle in seine Veelaform zurück und kreischte laut.  
  
"Draco, bitte öffne die Tür. Ich muss mit dir reden. Ist Mr. Potter bei dir?" Mrs. Malfoys Stimme klang flehentlich. "Öffne die Tür, Draco. Ich muss mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es euch beiden, dir und Mr. Potter, gut geht. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn nicht anfassen werde und auch nicht versuchen werde, ihn dir wegzunehmen. Bitte, Draco."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah, wie Draco kurz zögerte, bevor er erneut seine beschützende Haltung vor Harry einnahm.  
  
"Komm schon, Malfoy, sie ist deine Mutter. Mach die Tür auf. Wir müssen ganz offensichtlich reden. Du hast mein Wort, dass ich nicht gehen werde, bevor wir das hier geklärt haben. Und du weißt, dass ich mein Wort immer halte."  
  
Malfoy beäugte ihn skeptisch, doch dann bewegte er sich und stellte sich an Harrys Seite. Er wickelte seine Schwingen schützend um ihm und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der Tür, woraufhin diese sich öffnete.  
  
Narzissa Malfoy sah besorgt aus, als sie das Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Hallo, Mr. Potter, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie, kaum dass sie herinnen war.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung. Aber könnte mir bitte mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist? Warum benimmt er sich so?" Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig gedämpft, weil er so fest in die weichen Schwingen eingewickelt war.  
  
"Hmm, ja. Wir setzten uns besser hin. Draco, bitte hör auf damit!" Mrs. Malfoy klang verärgert.  
  
Während sie sich setzten, ließ Malfoy Harry nicht los und obwohl es sehr unbequem für ihn aussah, als sie sich auf dem Sofa arrangierten, beließ er dennoch seine Schwingen um Harry.  
  
"Nun denn, irgendetwas hat Draco dazu veranlasst, sich in seine Veelaform zu verwandeln und ich nehme an, dass es die anderen Veela waren, die Ihnen ihre Aufwartung machten, Mr. Potter. Nachdem wir uns auf einer Veela-und-Gefährten-Party befanden, waren die Veela, die auf der Suche nach einem Gefährten waren, bereits darauf eingestimmt, einen passenden für sich zu finden. Da Veela machtvolle Magie wertschätzen, bewirkte Ihre Anwesenheit auf demselben Gelände, dass sie auf Sie zugingen und um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlten. Ich fürchte, mein Sohn fühlte sich ebenfalls von Ihrer Macht angezogen, doch nicht nur das. Er fühlte den Drang, Sie vor den anderen Veela zu beschützen und deswegen verwandelte er sich. Diese Art Verhalten ist immer instinktiv und niemals willentlich. Die Veela in Draco hat Sie offenbar zu seinem Gefährten erkoren und obwohl wir sogar schon eine perfekte Gefährtin für Draco ausgewählt und die Verhandlungen mit einer ehrbaren Familie begonnen hatten, müssen wir akzeptieren, dass Sie sein erwählter Gefährte sind und die bisherigen Verhandlungen abbrechen."  
  
"Ich bin sein Gefährte? Na ja, niemand hat mich gefragt, oder? Ich werde diese... diese Entführung nicht hinnehmen, nur weil seine Veela das so entschieden hat! Niemand außer mir entscheidet über mein Leben!", platzte Harry der Kragen, doch er bereute es, als Draco zischte und ihn noch fester und enger an sich presste.  
  
"Okay, okay! Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber jetzt lass den Quatsch, ja?", knurrte Harry. Malfoy lockerte seinen Griff, doch ließ nach wie vor seine Schwingen um Harry gewickelt.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, ich dachte, dass Veela ihre Gefährten nicht mehr rein instinktiv auswählen? Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass sie heutzutage ganz normal heiraten?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, das ist wahr. Dass eine Veela ihren Anspruch auf einen Gefährten rein aus Instinkt erhebt, ist dieser Tage recht selten. Normalerweise verbinden sich die achtbaren Veela-Familien untereinander. Dennoch, falls und wenn eine Veela ihren Gefährten instinktiv erwählt, sind damit alle anderen Vereinbarungen augenblicklich obsolet", erklärte Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, und nun wird von mir erwartet, dass ich mich geehrt fühle, weil auf mich instinktiv Anspruch erhoben wurde, oder was? Als wäre ich irgendein Beutetier, das nur darauf wartet, geschnappt zu werden?", höhnte Harry. Er mochte diese Situation, in der er sich befand, kein bisschen. "Und was jetzt, hab ich in dieser Sache überhaupt etwas zu sagen?"  
  
"Natürlich haben Sie das. Draco ist gezwungen, seinem Instinkt zu folgen und ich muss seine Wahl akzeptieren, aber Sie haben die Freiheit, Ihre eigene Wahl zu treffen, aus Ihrem eigenen freien Willen heraus. Dracos Veela-Anziehungskraft hat keine Wirkung auf Sie und er kann Sie nicht mit Gewalt oder ohne Ihre Zustimmung in Besitz nehmen. Sie, auf der anderen Seite, haben die Möglichkeit, ihn abzulehnen, aber Sie müssen wissen, dass Draco Ihre Zurückweisung wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde. Ich möchte meinen Sohn nicht verlieren, Mr. Potter, und ich bitte Sie inständig, ihm eine Chance zu geben", flehte Narzissa Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy saß jetzt angespannt neben Harry und starrte ihn an, seine Augen waren voller Angst und Zorn. Harry zitterte und zwang sich selbst, sich zu beruhigen. Malfoy war offenkundig wegen Harrys Widerwillen aufgebracht, völlig unabhängig davon, wie widerwillig er selbst geklungen hatte, als sie in der Villa angekommen waren. Malfoy hatte eindeutig keine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit und Harry auch nicht, wenn er ihn nicht bis in den Tod dahinsiechen lassen wollte. Harry war nicht bereit, noch jemanden seinetwegen sterben zu lassen, nicht einmal Malfoy, aber er wollte sich auch von niemandem mehr sein Leben diktieren lassen. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, oder?  
  
"Kann ich eine Weile darüber nachdenken? Das ist eine gewaltige Entscheidung, die ich da treffen muss", sagte Harry vorsichtig nach einer langen, unangenehmen Schweigepause. Malfoy drückte Harry wieder fester an sich. "Um Godrics willen, Malfoy! Ich geb dir doch noch keinen Korb!" Das Verhalten der Veela frustrierte Harry langsam. "Verwandle dich lieber sofort in dich selbst zurück, ich will mit dir über diese ganze Sache reden!"  
  
Malfoy zischte ihn an und betrachtete ihn lange und eindringlich, bevor er sich in sein gewohntes Selbst zurück verwandelte. Dennoch ließ er Harrys Hand nicht los.  
  
"Potter, ich mag diese Situation genauso wenig wie du, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen, meine Veelaseite lässt mich das Risiko nicht eingehen, dich an jemand anderen zu verlieren. Es zerreißt mich schon vor Schmerz, wenn ich nur daran denke", sagte er verdrossen.  
  
"Ich muss nur darüber nachdenken, das ist alles. Niemand wird mich dir wegnehmen, ich verspreche es. Ich bin mit niemandem zusammen. Abgesehen davon muss ich sowieso zur Arbeit zurück, also kann ich mir doch etwas Zeit nehmen, um alles zu überdenken, okay?"  
  
"Was ist mit der Weaselette? Das letzte Mal, als ich was hörte, hieß es, du seist mit ihr zusammen", fragte Malfoy argwöhnisch.  
  
"Wir hatten lange Zeit eine On-Off-Beziehung, in letzter Zeit allerdings mehr off, das wird also nicht zwischen uns kommen. Ich glaube, Ginny ist gerade mit jemand anderem zusammen, also droht von dieser Seite keine Gefahr. Gib mir eine Woche, okay?", bat Harry. Er musste wirklich hier raus und das schnell, bevor ihm der Schädel explodierte.  
  
"Nein. Ich kann nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein. Einen Tag", lautete Malfoys Gegenangebot.  
  
"Das ist ausgeschlossen! Ich kann doch so etwas nicht innerhalb eines Tages entscheiden!"  
  
"Meine Herren, bitte, ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Draco, warum beginnst du nicht damit, offiziell um Mr. Potter zu werben? Natürlich muss der Vorgang ein wenig beschleunigt werden, schließlich haben wir nicht so viel Zeit. Mr. Potter, Draco würde Ihnen jeden Tag Briefe oder Geschenke schicken und Sie vielleicht ein paar Mal im Laufe dieser Woche besuchen. Wäre das für Sie akzeptabel?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy.  
  
"Ich muss ihn aber jeden Tag sehen", murrte Draco.  
  
"Ich gebe dir eine Stunde, jeden zweiten Tag, wir treffen uns bei mir zu Hause am Grimmauld Platz um 19.00 Uhr. An den Tagen zwischen unseren Treffen kannst du mir einen Brief oder was auch immer schicken. Damit könnte ich leben, aber wehe, du drängst auf mehr", gab Harry nach. Zu seiner Erleichterung erklärte Malfoy sich einverstanden, wenn auch nur widerstrebend. Sie kamen alle überein, sich am kommenden Freitag wieder in der Villa der Malfoys zu treffen. Malfoy würde Harry das erste Mal in zwei Tagen besuchen, am Sonntag im Haus am Grimmauld Platz.  
  
Als Harry die Villa verließ, folgte ihm die Veela, starrte ihn sehnsüchtig an und versuchte, ihn zu berühren, wo immer er ihn erreichen konnte. Er versuchte jedoch nicht, ihn vom Gehen abzuhalten und Harry war darüber erleichtert. Er lief schnell und musste sich davon abhalten, auf das Haupttor des Anwesens zuzurennen, wo er endlich disapparieren könnte. Er konnte nicht schnell genug von hier weg kommen.

 

* * *

 

Sobald Harry zu Hause war, ging er zum Kamin, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Sie war gerade mit Ron beim Abendessen und lud ihn ein, dazu zu kommen. Harry bemerkte auf einmal, wie hungrig er war und nahm die Einladung gerne an.  
  
Er erklärte Ron und Hermine alles, ihre Reaktionen waren wie üblich vorhersehbar.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße, Harry! Ausgerechnet Malfoy? Lass ihn am besten abkratzen und verrotten!", rief Ron eindeutig angeekelt. Hermine dagegen begann, ihnen geduldig zu erklären, was sie über Veela wusste und was Harry zu erwarten hätte, wenn er Malfoys Antrag annahm.  
  
Harry lernte eine ganze Menge über die Vor- und Nachteile dessen, was es bedeutete, der Gefährte einer Veela zu sein. Er mochte die Vorstellung, einen Gefährten zu haben, der ihn gut behandelte, den meisten seiner Launen nachgeben würde, der ein feuriger und doch rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber wäre, der erbittert für ihn kämpfen und ihn beschützen würde, der sogar für ihn sterben würde, wenn es nötig wäre. Allerdings könnte er gut ohne die ständige Überbehütung leben, das könnte auf lange Sicht ziemlich erdrückend werden und ein extrem besitzergreifender Gefährte könnte ebenso auf Dauer nerven.  
  
Er wusste auch nicht viel über Malfoy und obwohl er ihn nie wirklich gehasst hatte, wie er früher zu Hogwarts' Zeiten gedacht hatte, mochte er ihn immer noch nicht besonders. Harry hasste die Vorstellung, dass Malfoy heute noch so sei wie zu Schulzeiten: ein arroganter, hämischer Arsch, der es liebte, andere zu quälen. Er konnte schon allein den Gedanken nicht ertragen, den Rest seines Lebens mit solch einem Gefährten zu verbringen. Obgleich ihn Hermine daran erinnert hatte, dass er als Malfoys Gefährte dessen Verhalten leicht ändern könnte, wenn es nötig wäre. Malfoy war gezwungen, seinen Gefährten zufriedenzustellen, doch Harry dachte nicht, dass dies notwendigerweise etwas Gutes sei. Es wäre sehr langweilig mit einem Gefährten, der ihm kein Paroli böte. Aber nein, Malfoy war nicht so gestrickt, keine Chance. Argh, Harry bekam monströse Kopfschmerzen von der Flutwelle an Informationen, die ihn überrollte.  
  
Er beschloss, für heute damit aufzuhören, über Malfoy nachzudenken. Alles, was es ihm einbrachte, waren Kopfschmerzen und dass er immer konfuser wurde. Er würde einfach spontan entscheiden, so wie er es immer tat, wenn eine große Entscheidung anstand. Hermine verabscheute seine Art, sich kopfüber in irgendetwas hinein zu stürzen, besonders, wenn er vorher alle notwendigen Informationen zur Verfügung hatte, um eine rationale Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber das war nichts für Harry. Möglicherweise war das ja der Grund, weswegen er so oft in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

 

* * *

 

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem klopfenden Geräusch an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Eine herrschaftlich aussehende Sperbereule wartete ungeduldig davor. Er ließ die hochmütige Eule hinein und befreite sie von einem kleinen Päckchen, das an ihrem Bein befestigt war. Als er sie mit einem Eulenkeks belohnte, hatte der Vogel glatt die Frechheit, ihn zu zwicken.  
  
Er öffnete das Päckchen und las die kurze Notiz, die ihm beilag. Sie war natürlich von Malfoy. Er schrieb den ganzen üblichen Kram, den man so von sich gab, wenn man jemanden umwarb, zum Beispiel, wie sehr er Harry vermisste und hoffte, dass dieser ihm eine Chance gäbe und ihn auch nicht vergessen würde. Sein heutiges Geschenk sei eine Reminiszenz an ihre glorreichen Tage in Hogwarts sowie daran, wie wundervoll talentiert Harry sei. Er kicherte zunächst bei Malfoys Wortwahl, doch als er die kleine Geschenkschachtel öffnete, rang er nach Luft. Malfoy hatte ihm den Schnatz geschickt, der die Quidditsch Weltmeisterschaft von 1994 gewonnen hatte. Dies war ein wirklich wertvolles Sammlerstück, eines von der Art, das jeder Sammler auf der Welt nur zu gern um jeden Preis in die Finger kriegen würde.  
  
Harry musste zugeben, dass es Malfoy wirklich gelungen war, ihn mit seinem ersten Geschenk zu beeindrucken. Der Blödmann hatte vermutlich Nachhilfestunden genommen, um seine Fähigkeiten in Sachen Bestechung zu perfektionieren, aber dennoch, Harry war beeindruckt.  
  
Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag zu Hause und versuchte, seine bevorstehende große Entscheidung aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln zu betrachten. Nach dem Abendessen erreichte ihn ein Anruf von Hermine über den Kamin, sie fragte, wie es ihm ginge und ob er seinem Entschluss bereits irgendwie näher gekommen sei. Sie bot ihre Hilfe an, den Sachverhalt genauer zu recherchieren, doch Harry lehnte dies freundlich ab. Er musste seine Entscheidung auf der Basis seiner eigenen Gefühle und seines Gewissens treffen, nicht auf der Basis von Bücherwissen und Statistiken. Am Ende ging es schließlich um sein Leben und er musste sich selbst damit auseinandersetzen.

 

* * *

 

Am Sonntag machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum wöchentlichen Mittagessen im Fuchsbau. Molly erwartete von ihm, dass er jeden Sonntag dort war, wenn er nicht einen außergewöhnlich guten Grund hatte, es nicht zu sein. Die ganze Familie war schon da, als er ankam und Harry fühlte sich sofort wie zu Hause. Er liebte und schätzte diese Familie, die einzige Familie, die er je hatte und er konnte nicht anders, als den gesamten Weasley-Nachwuchs als seine Geschwister zu betrachten. Harry stellte plötzlich erschrocken fest, dass er für Ginny ebenfalls wie für eine Schwester empfand und nicht wie für eine Freundin. Dieser Gedanke war ein wenig verstörend, fast so verstörend wie die Vorstellung, dass Draco Zeit mit den Weasleys verbringen und Harry zum Sonntagsessen begleiten würde. Er musste bei dem Gedanken daran dann doch kichern, woraufhin er sich einen seltsamen Blick von Ron einfing, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Harry blieb den ganzen Nachmittag über im Fuchsbau, er schob seine Rückkehr zum Grimmauld Platz und damit Dracos Besuch so lange hinaus, wie er konnte. Schließlich musste er sich dennoch aufmachen, um die Suppe auszulöffeln, die er sich eingebrockt hatte. Um Punkt 19.00 Uhr hörte er, wie der Kamin zum Leben erwachte, gleich darauf trat Malfoy in sein Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Guten Abend, Harry", grüßte er höflich.  
  
"Hallo Malfoy, komm rein", antwortete Harry und winkte ihm, sich zu setzen. "Willst du was trinken?"  
  
"Sehr gern. Wein, bitte, wenn du hast." Malfoy setzte sich auf das Sofa und überschlug elegant seine Beine.  
  
"Ähm... 'Tschuldige, kein Wein. Nur Bier, Feuerwhisky und Brandy." Harry war die Auswahl seiner Getränke auf einmal peinlich.  
  
"Dann Brandy, bitte."  
  
Dankenswerterweise zeigte Malfoy seine Verachtung nicht, so er denn welche empfand. Harry servierte ihm den Drink und Malfoy nahm ihn anmutig an. Als Harry sich jedoch in den Sessel setzen wollte, hielt er ihn auf.  
  
"Dürfte ich dich darum bitten, hier neben mir zu sitzen? Ich mag deine Nähe. Nun ja, ich _brauche_ deine Nähe, um genau zu sein."  
  
Harry beschloss, der Bitte nachzukommen und setzte sich an das andere Ende des Sofas. Malfoy konnte dies offenbar nicht akzeptieren und rückte näher, bis er schließlich direkt neben ihm saß und ihre Arme und Beine sich berührten. Malfoy seufzte zufrieden auf und nippte an seinem Drink.  
  
"Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Drang, mir nahe sein zu wollen?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Als ich dich zu meinem Gefährten erkoren habe, wurde der Drang, dir nahe zu sein, konstant und er wird es bleiben, bis wir uns gebunden haben und sich alles eingependelt hat", erklärte Malfoy.  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir uns ein paar Tage lang nicht sehen können?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Dann ist der Schmerz konstant", antwortete Malfoy trocken.  
  
Harry erschauderte und wechselte das Thema. Er dankte Malfoy für das Geschenk vom Vortag und dieser schien erfreut zu hören, dass sein Geschenk so gut bei Harry angekommen war. Danach plätscherte ihr Gespräch mühelos dahin und sie unterhielten sich über alles, was passiert war, seitdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Harry war überrascht, als er feststellte, wie ungezwungen sie miteinander sein konnten, ohne jede Spur der früheren Unstimmigkeiten oder gar Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihnen. Er vergaß vollkommen das Zeitlimit, das er selbst gesetzt hatte, und sie unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht. Er versuchte, keine Reaktion zu zeigen, als Malfoy seine Hand nahm und sie für den Rest des Abends hielt, anscheinend sogar, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Als Malfoy sich bereit machte, um zu gehen, zog er Harry an dessen Hand näher zu sich und versuchte, ihn zu küssen. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und so landete Malfoys Kuss stattdessen auf seiner Wange, doch es schien Malfoy nichts auszumachen. Harry erlaubte ihm, ihn lange zu umarmen, bis Malfoy endlich in den Kamin trat und seine Adresse ausrief. Nachdem er verschwunden war, stand Harry noch lange Zeit verwirrt und benommen vor dem Kamin. Schlussendlich schaffte er es, seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln und ging ins Bett.

 

* * *

 

Die Woche begann wie immer. Harry bekam sein zweites Geschenk am Montagmorgen, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Dieses Mal hatte ihm Malfoy ein Armband geschickt, kein mädchenhaftes, sondern ein maskulines Silberarmband mit einem eingravierten Wappen. In der beiliegenden Notiz bat Malfoy ihn, dieses Armband allezeit zu tragen, denn es sei mit abschirmender und schützender Magie durchtränkt. Harry legte das Armband um sein Handgelenk und ging zur Arbeit.  
  
Am Dienstagabend kam Malfoy wieder zu ihm nach Hause – pünktlich auf die Minute – und sie verbrachten den Abend abermals mit guten Gesprächen und händchenhaltend. Dieses Mal jedoch war Harry vorbereitet und hatte einen hervorragenden Wein gekauft; Malfoy war darüber hocherfreut. Er war ebenso erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry das Armband trug und als er am Ende des Abends wiederum versuchte, ihn zu küssen, ließ Harry es zu. Es war nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen, nicht mehr, aber sie erzitterten beide bei dem Gefühl, welches sie auslöste.  
  
Am Mittwochmorgen erhielt Harry das dritte Geschenk. Dieses Mal wurde es von einem Botenjungen von Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus in der Winkelgasse geliefert. Das Geschenk war eine winzige, lustig aussehende Eule, genauer, ein Peruanerkauz aus Südamerika, äußerst selten, wie die beiliegende Notiz erklärte. Der Kauz war braun und hatte hellgelbe Federn um sein Gesicht herum, die ihn aussehen ließen, als ob er sich kürzlich sehr erschrocken oder aber nur eine Sekunde zuvor einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hätte. Er schaute Harry gelassen an, fast schon, als wolle er ihn abschätzen und gurrte leise. Harry mochte ihn sofort.  
  
"Du bist so winzig, kannst du überhaupt etwas anderes als Briefe ausliefern?", säuselte Harry dem Kauz zu und gab ihm einen Eulenkeks. Der Kauz blickte ihn finster an, nahm den Keks und zwickte verärgert in Harrys Finger.  
  
"Au! Es scheint, als seist du zwar klein, aber dafür ganz schön resolut", gluckste Harry. Er würde Kreacher anweisen, sich um den Kauz zu kümmern, während er selbst auf der Arbeit war.  
  
Am Mittwochabend ging Harry mit Ron und einigen der anderen Aurorenlehrlinge aus. Sie trafen sich für gewöhnlich einmal die Woche auf ein Bier oder zwei in einem nahegelegenen Pub. Harry mochte diese entspannten Pub-Abende mit seinen Freunden und fragte sich später, ob er sie auch beibehalten könnte, falls er sich an Malfoy band. Harry befand diese Überlegung für lächerlich, sobald sie in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, natürlich würde er seine Pub-Abende beibehalten. Er war nicht Malfoys Eigentum, so besitzergreifend dieser auch sein mochte. Harry genoss es, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen – es war das Nachhausekommen in ein leeres Haus nach diesen Treffen, das er nicht mochte.  
  
Auf einmal schoss ihm eine Erkenntnis durch den Kopf: er dachte schon, als hätte er Dracos Antrag bereits angenommen, oder? Er hatte immerhin noch zwei Tage, bis er seine Entscheidung fällen musste. Er sollte die Zeit lieber weise nutzen. Harry ging schlafen und träumte von einer gewissen besitzergreifenden Veela und deren beschützenden, gemütlichen Schwingen.  
  
Als Harry am Donnerstagmorgen aufwachte, klopfte eine Eule an sein Schlafzimmerfenster. Er war überrascht, die Eule der Malfoys wiederzusehen, denn es war kein Tag für Briefe oder Geschenke. Malfoy sollte ihn eigentlich heute Abend wieder besuchen kommen. Als Harry die Eule hinein ließ, konnte er erkennen, dass sie diesmal keine Geschenke bei sich trug, sondern nur einen Brief. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ob etwas passiert war? Er gab der Eule einen Keks und öffnete den Brief. Er war von Narzissa Malfoy.  
  
  
_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
ich hatte keine Intention, mich in das Werben meines Sohnes um Ihre Gunst einzumischen, doch ich fürchte, dass ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten muss.  
Nachdem er heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gesehen hatte, war Draco äußerst aufgebracht. Er benötigt dringend ein wenig Bestätigung von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Meinung nicht geändert haben, bevor die Woche vorbei ist.  
Ich hoffe, Sie stehen nach wie vor zu Ihrem Wort und erwägen den Bund mit meinem Sohn und haben nicht vorzeitig Ihre Entscheidung getroffen, vor allem nicht, wenn es es sich um eine negative handelt.  
Bitte senden Sie so schnell wie möglich eine Nachricht oder, falls Sie es einrichten können, kommen Sie auf einen Besuch vorbei.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Narzissa Malfoy_  
  
  
Harry war verwirrt. Was war passiert und was stand heute Morgen im Tagespropheten, das Malfoy so sehr aufregte? Er rannte die Treppe hinunter, um es herauszufinden. Der Tagesprophet lag wie immer auf dem Küchentisch, gleich neben seiner Teetasse. Harry blätterte wie getrieben die Seiten der Zeitung durch und er erstarrte. Da war es, auf Seite vier, ein Bild von ihm und einem seiner Lehrlingskollegen, Mason, im Pub am Abend zuvor. Sie lachten beide und Mason hatte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt. Als Mason den Kopf wandte, weil Harry etwas gesagt hatte, sah es auf dem Bild so aus, als würde Mason Harrys Wange küssen. Er stöhnte auf und rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Das war übel. Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy ausgeflippt war, als er die Zeitung gesehen hatte, so besitzergreifend wie er war. Er musste Malfoy die Situation erklären, er musste gehen. Und zwar jetzt gleich.  
  
Harry war kurz davor, den Kamin zu betreten, als er bemerkte, dass er noch immer seinen Schlafanzug trug. Er fluchte und stürmte die Treppe wieder hinauf, um sich umzuziehen.

 

* * *

 

Harry stolperte in der Villa der Malfoys aus dem Kamin, verteilte überall Ruß und blieb stehen. Er hörte entfernt etwas krachen und Schreie, die aus dem zweiten Stock zu kommen schienen und rannte auf die Lärmquelle zu. Im Korridor des zweiten Stocks traf er auf Narzissa Malfoy, die erleichtert aussah, als sie ihn erblickte.  
  
"Draco befindet sich in seinen Räumen." Sie deutete auf eine Doppeltür zu seiner Rechten und trat beiseite.  
  
Harry klopfte an die Tür und plötzlich war es im Zimmer still. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um hineinsehen zu können und japste. Das Zimmer, einst sehr elegant und wunderschön, war völlig zerstört. Die Möbel waren zerbrochen, die Spiegel und Gemälde hingen schief an den Wänden oder lagen zersplittert und zerrissen auf dem Boden. Die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern bestanden nur noch aus Fetzen.  
  
Harry trat vorsichtig ein und erblickte Malfoy, der am Fenster stand; sein Rücken war Harry zugewandt und er atmete unregelmäßig. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und ballte seine Hände fest zu Fäusten. Er sah gleichzeitig wütend und besiegt aus und darüber hinaus höllisch gefährlich, obwohl er einfach nur still da stand.  
  
"Malfoy?", fragte Harry zögernd. Bei dem Klang von Harrys Stimme, wirbelte Malfoy herum und erstarrte.  
  
"Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht bei deinem neuen Liebhaber sein?", fragte Malfoy mit rauer Stimme, die vor Feindseligkeit triefte.  
  
"Mason ist nur ein Kollege, nicht mehr. Wir waren gestern Abend mit noch sechs anderen auf ein Bier im Pub, sie sind alle nur Freunde", versicherte Harry ihm.  
  
"Er hat dich geküsst! Lüg mich nicht an! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen im Tagespropheten gesehen!", schrie Malfoy.  
  
"Er hat mich nicht geküsst. Es mag auf dem Bild so ausgesehen haben, aber er hat mich nicht geküsst. Du bist der einzige, der mich seit Ewigkeiten geküsst hat." Harry versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sein Blut langsam anfing zu brodeln.  
  
"Er hat dich nicht geküsst? Schwörst du es?" Malfoy fragte, als ob er seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen könnte.  
  
"Ich würde dich bei so etwas niemals anlügen. Ich habe dir letzten Freitag mein Wort gegeben, oder nicht?", schnaubte Harry.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, eilte Malfoy auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er ihn nahezu erdrückte. Er küsste Harrys Gesicht und streichelte es mit seinen Händen, er strich auch über dessen Schultern und Arme, als würde er versuchen, sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry wirklich hier sei und auch ganz sicher nicht verletzt.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt, Malfoy." Harry versuchte, die Veela abzuschütteln, aber Malfoy rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und ließ auch nicht los.  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, ich dachte, ich wäre nicht gut genug, um dich zu umwerben und ich dachte, du hättest dir einen anderen Mann erwählt, auch wenn du mir deine Entscheidung noch nicht mitgeteilt hättest", murmelte Malfoy zwischen den Küssen und Liebkosungen. "Warum nennst du mich eigentlich nie bei meinem Vornamen – Draco?", fragte er, als wäre es ein nachträglicher Gedanke gewesen.  
  
Harry war überrumpelt. "Ich... ich weiß nicht. Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich schwer ablegen, schätze ich mal. Okay, Draco, jetzt hör endlich auf damit. Ich bin hier und es geht mir gut. Du hättest dieses hübsche Zimmer wirklich nicht in einem Wutanfall zerstören müssen, du Dummkopf. Alles, was du hättest tun müssen, wäre gewesen, mich anzurufen und zu fragen!"  
  
"Du fandest das Zimmer hübsch?" Draco grinste kleinlaut. "Also gut, dann wird es repariert und wieder so aussehen wie zuvor, wenn du das nächste Mal zu Besuch kommst."  
  
"Was nebenbei morgen der Fall ist", antwortete Harry trocken. "Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung? Ich muss zur Arbeit, aber vorher muss ich auch noch mal nach Hause, um meine Arbeitsrobe zu holen. Ich hatte es ein wenig eilig, das Haus zu verlassen, weißt du."  
  
"Bitte bleib. Ich brauch dich jetzt bei mir", versuchte Draco, ihn zu überreden. "Wir können zusammen frühstücken."  
  
"Ich muss wirklich gehen, aber wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder. Wir haben doch noch eine Verabredung, oder nicht?" Harry war schon jetzt zu spät für die Arbeit und er wollte so schnell wie möglich gehen.  
  
Draco ließ ihn nur widerwillig los, aber nach einer langen Reihe von Umarmungen und Küssen war Harry schlussendlich imstande zu gehen. Er versprach Draco, ihn ganz bald wiederzusehen.

 

* * *

 

Harrys Arbeitstag zog sich hin, auch wenn er sich sowieso nicht auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Ihm ging zu viel im Kopf herum – Dracos Verhalten, zum Beispiel, und seine eigenen Reaktionen darauf, die Tatsache, dass er ihn hatte beruhigen wollen und besänftigen, als ob es das Wichtigste auf der Welt für ihn wäre. Am Ende entschied Harry zu fragen, ob er den nächsten Tag aus privaten Gründen frei haben dürfte. Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde es gewährt und nach der Arbeit fiel ihm auf, dass er heute nichts und niemandem seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Er würde ja so ein guter Auror werden, dachte Harry selbstironisch bei sich.  
  
Er hatte sein Mittagessen ausfallen lassen und beschlossen, dass er sich auf dem Heimweg eine Kleinigkeit zu essen mitnehmen würde. Er hatte sich etwas vom Chinesen geholt und aß gerade in der Küche, als er hörte, wie der Kamin ansprang. Er schielte zur Küchenuhr und er musste feststellen, dass es bereits 19.00 Uhr war. Malfoy war da, pünktlich auf die Minute, wie immer.  
  
Harry nahm seinen Essenskarton mit sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um ihn zu begrüßen. Als er die Tür öffnete, lief Malfoy unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab und dann schoss er auf einmal wie ein geölter Blitz auf ihn zu.  
  
"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Alles wunderbar. Ich hab nur Hunger, hatte heute kein Mittagessen", antwortete Harry, während er sich gleichzeitig den Mund mit Essen vollstopfte.  
  
"Merlin, dann sollte ich dich in ein Restaurant ausführen. Wir können sofort losgehen."  
  
"Ich habe was zu essen und ich esse bereits, also hör auf, so einen Wirbel zu machen. Eigentlich solltest du es auch mal probieren. Es schmeckt wirklich gut." Er hielt Draco seine Gabel mit einem Bissen des chinesischen Essens hin, doch der beäugte es nur skeptisch. "Komm schon, versuch es wenigstens."  
  
"Ich koste es lieber auf diese Art", antwortete Draco, nahm Harry den Karton aus der Hand, zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn innig. Der Kuss war so inbrünstig, dass Harry die Knie weich wurden und ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Draco stöhnte in den Kuss: "Deliziös", und vertiefte den Kuss sogar noch weiter. Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, war Harry atemlos und erhitzt. Er brannte vor Begierde und begann in seinem fieberhaften Verlangen nach nackter Haut an Dracos Kleidung zu zerren.  
  
Draco begegnete ihm mit demselben Hunger, wenn nicht mehr, er war verzweifelt danach, Harry aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen und küsste jeden Flecken nackter Haut, den er entblößen konnte. Sie taumelten zum Sofa und schafften es dabei, sich der meisten ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen – die verdammten Schuhe versuchten, sich zu weigern – und Harry war verloren. Er klammerte sich an Draco und rieb sich schamlos gegen ihn, er versuchte die Reibung zu verstärken und presste ihrer beider Erektionen gegeneinander. Draco stöhnte auf und stieß mit einer Kraft gegen ihn, dass Harry vor Lust wimmerte. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und entblößte seinen Hals Dracos gierigen Lippen. Draco saugte an der sensiblen Haut, er küsste und leckte und er biss seinen Weg hinunter von Harrys Ohr über seinen Kiefer zum Schlüsselbein. Harry war vollkommen überzeugt, dass er am nächsten Morgen für jedermann sichtbar mit Knutschflecken übersät sein würde, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die Küsse, das Saugen, die Reibung, er stand unter Strom, er wollte mehr, mehr von Draco, je mehr, je eher, umso besser.  
  
"Draco, ich... ich will dich... nimm mich... bitte, nimm mich, ich brauche dich so sehr", stieß er hervor.  
  
"Ich will dich auch, Harry, mehr als alles andere, aber... wenn ich dich jetzt nehme, dann gibt es kein Zurück. Du wirst für immer mein sein", keuchte Draco heiser.  
  
"Mir egal, ich brauch dich einfach... bitte... bitte Draco, mach mich dein." Harry wollte nicht lange fackeln und ewig nachgrübeln. Es fühlte sich alles so verdammt gut an und so richtig, Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen.  
  
Draco nickte, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und sprach einen Zauber für Gleitgel. Dann spreizte er Harrys Beine etwas weiter und strich mit seinem Finger über dessen Eingang, während er seinen Schwanz unaufhörlich gegen Harrys rieb. Harry bemerkte kaum, wie der Finger seinen Muskelring durchbrach und begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Schon bald fügte Draco einen zweiten Finger hinzu, es fühlte sich so gut an. Er wurde geweitet und obwohl es jetzt ein klein wenig unangenehm war, fühlte es sich dennoch gut an. Der dritte Finger war eine größere Herausforderung. Harry grunzte und seine inneren Muskeln verspannten sich, es brannte wie Feuer, doch Draco hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und ließ Harry Zeit, sich etwas besser an das Gefühl gewöhnen, bevor er sie wieder aufnahm. Schließlich signalisierte Harry, dass er bereit für mehr wäre und auch wenn Draco es sich zuvor nicht hatte anmerken lassen, zeigte sich nun seine Ungeduld, er schien erleichtert, Harry endlich nehmen zu können.  
  
Er entzog ihm die Finger und positionierte seinen Schwanz an Harrys Öffnung und begann, langsam in ihn hineinzugleiten. Harry keuchte bei dem Empfinden, plötzlich etwas sehr viel Größeres als nur drei Finger in sich zu haben, an die er sich zuvor gewöhnt hatte. Draco hielt sich offensichtlich im Zaum, er stieß nicht zu und versenkte sich nicht so tief in Harry, wie er es hätte tun können. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung. Harry versuchte, sich noch mehr zu entspannen, es einfach geschehen zu lassen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Mit etwas Geduld war Draco schließlich ganz und gar in Harry und er verharrte in seinen Bewegungen. Er küsste ihn voller Sehnsucht und streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Schwanz, der nur noch halbsteif war, sich jedoch unter Dracos Liebkosungen erneut aufrichtete. Schon bald darauf begann Harry instinktiv in Dracos Hand zu stoßen und mit jedem Ausholen seiner Hüften glitt auch dessen Schwanz immer tiefer und tiefer in Harry hinein, bis Draco bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt war. Er begann in einem gemächlichen Rhythmus zuzustoßen, er wollte Harry offenbar noch mehr Zeit geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, aber dieser war anderer Meinung. Er wollte es schneller und härter, denn jedes Mal, wenn Draco tiefer in ihn stieß, traf er einen Punkt in ihm, der jeden Nerv in Harry in Flammen setzte. Draco beugte sich den Forderungen seines Liebhabers und begann mit weit ausholenden, energischen Bewegungen in ihn zu ficken. Harry stöhnte und quiekte und wimmerte – die Geräusche trieben Draco an, er wollte gut sein, er musste besser sein für Harry – und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seinen Schwanz mit einer solchen Wucht in Harry hinein hämmerte, dass das Sofa alarmierend knarzte. Harry segelte in einem Höllentempo auf seinen Höhepunkt zu, die Wärme in seinem Unterleib wurde zu Hitze, wurde zu Flammen, sie verbrannten ihn, seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und seine Finger krallten sich in Dracos Nacken.  
  
Harrys ganzer Körper spannte sich an und  er schrie laut und langanhaltend, die Muskeln in seinem Arsch kontraktierten nahezu schmerzhaft kraftvoll um Dracos Schwanz. Harrys Orgasmus glich einer Naturgewalt, sein Sperma brach aus seinem Schwanz hervor und spritzte über Dracos Hand und über ihrer beider Bäuche. Draco stieß unvermindert in ihn und fickte ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt, doch sein Rhythmus begann zu schwanken und wurde unregelmäßig. Kurz danach kam er ebenfalls mit einem lauten Aufschrei und in genau diesem Moment brachen seine Schwingen aus seinen Schulterblättern hervor und entfalteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe.  
  
Sie keuchten kurzatmig, ihre Haut war schweißnass und ihre Lippen suchten einander, sie blieben, wie sie waren, nach diesem machtvollen Orgasmus, miteinander verbunden und lagen einander in den Armen. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich bewegen, nicht, dass sie es gekonnt hätten. Dracos Schwingen hüllten sie ein wie ein Kokon, bedeckten sie mit einer weichen, warmen Decke aus Federn und sie hielten einander durch die warmen, intimen Momente der Nachwirkung ihres gemeinsamen Akts der Liebe. Schließlich glitt Dracos schlaffer Schwanz aus Harry heraus und dieser fühlte sich, als ob ihm auf einmal ein Teil seiner selbst fehlen würde. Er schmiegte sich enger an Draco, was durchaus eine Leistung war, da sie einander bereits so nah waren, wie es nur möglich war. Harry begann, in den Schlaf abzudriften und wenn man von Dracos regelmäßigen Atemzügen ausging, erging es diesem nicht anders. Harry fühlte sich so zufrieden und so glücklich wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
Ihr friedvoller Moment endete schlagartig, als der Kamin zum Leben erwachte, drei Menschen in das Zimmer stürzten und die beiden müden Liebhaber auf dem Sofa erschreckten.  
  
"Harry, du hast mir einiges zu erklären..."  
  
"Ginny, du kannst hier nicht so einfach hereinplatzen! Harry hat eine..."  
  
"Ach du Scheiße!"  
  
Ginny stürmte zuerst ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Hermine und Ron, die beide eindeutig versuchten, sie aufzuhalten. Ron und Hermine wussten, dass Draco heute Abend zu Besuch bei Harry war, also hatten sie sich bemüht, Ginny von hier fernzuhalten.  
  
"Harry! Was soll das?", kreischte Ginny los und bevor Harry es richtig mitbekam, hatte Draco ihn bereits in seinen Armen, zog ihn aus der Reichweite jeglicher fremder Berührungen und bedeckte sie beide mit seinen Schwingen.  
  
"Meins!", knurrte er wild und hielt Harry besitzergreifend in seinen Armen fest, bevor er sich in seine volle Veelaform verwandelte. Der gefährlich aussehende Schnabel war bereit, die Eindringlinge in Stücke zu reißen und seine ohrenbetäubenden kreischenden Schreie wurden immer lauter und aggressiver, bis Harry ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und seinen Hals küsste, was bewirkte, dass Draco sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte.  
  
"Leute, ganz ruhig. Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht... ähm... okay, es ist das, wonach es aussieht, aber gebt mir einen Moment, um Draco zu besänftigen. Wartet hier", wies Harry sie an und apparierte mit Draco zusammen hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Draco knurrte nach wie vor voller Angst, aber jetzt, nachdem sie alleine waren, begann er, unter Harrys Fürsorge noch ruhiger zu werden. Harry küsste ihn und rieb ihm mit den Händen zärtlich über die Brust und den Rücken und murmelte beschwichtigende Worte, bis Draco schließlich imstande war, sich wieder in sich selbst zurück zu verwandeln.  
  
"Was zum Teufel, Potter? Warum kommen die jetzt hierher? Hast du sie eingeladen? Wolltest du nicht mit mir alleine sein? Und warum ist die Weaselette bei ihnen, ich dachte, ihr zwei seid nicht mehr zusammen!?"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Ron und Hermine wussten, dass du heute Abend hier bist und sie hätten uns niemals gestört, ich denke, dass Ginny beschlossen hat, hier hereinzuplatzen und die anderen beiden haben versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Und ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich dir erzählte, dass Ginny und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind. Soweit ich weiß, ist sie mit jemand anderem zusammen."  
  
"Wir werden nicht wieder hinunter gehen, sie müssen verschwinden", grummelte Draco immer noch verstimmt.  
  
"Wir müssen zurückgehen und uns erklären, sie verdienen es. Ron und Hermine haben mich bei dieser ganzen Veela-Geschichte vollends unterstützt und ich vermute, selbst Ginny verdient es, die Wahrheit von uns zu hören", erklärte Harry geduldig.  
  
Draco stimmte ihm nicht zu und schmollte sichtlich, doch Harry küsste ihn lang und innig, bis er nachgab, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig. Er nahm die Kleidung, die Harry ihm reichte, machte ihm aber unmissverständlich klar, dass, wenn sie zurückgingen, er von den anderen fernzubleiben hätte. Berührungen waren nicht erlaubt.  
  
Als Draco und Harry ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, saßen Hermine und Ron auf dem Zweisitzer, während Ginny vor dem Kamin auf und ab marschierte. Harry bemerkte, dass seine und Dracos Kleidungsstücke im Zimmer verstreut lagen, errötete tief und ließ sie verstohlen mit einem Zauber verschwinden. Dracos Arm lag fest um Harrys Taille, er hielt seinen Gefährten eng bei sich.  
  
"Harry, was soll das bedeuten? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wie lange geht das schon?" Ginny bombardierte ihn mit ihren Fragen, sobald sie bemerkte, dass Harry den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Bitte beruhige dich, Ginny. Wir haben uns erst seit kurzem getroffen und bis heute gab es ohnehin noch nichts zu erzählen", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Nichts zu erzählen? Ron sagte mir heute, dass Malfoy dich seit einer Woche umwirbt und will, dass du sein verdammter Veela-Gefährte wirst! Ist das etwa nichts, häh?" Ginny war fuchsteufelswild.  
  
Draco schlang seine Arme noch fester um Harrys Taille und knurrte sie warnend an.  
  
"Das hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Ginny. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, richtig? Du hast dich für Dean entschieden, erinnerst du dich? Und ich war frei zu tun, was ich wollte und ich habe Draco gewählt." Harry wurde langsam ungehalten. Ginny guckte sie beide böse an, wagte es aber nicht mehr, weiter zu streiten.  
  
"Also hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen, bevor die Woche um gewesen ist, Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft.  
  
"Äh... ja, ich denke, das habe ich." Harry grinste verlegen und begriff erst jetzt, dass er seine Entscheidung tatsächlich getroffen hatte. Er war jetzt mit einer Veela verbunden. Er schaute hinauf zu Draco und erblickte ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln in dessen Gesicht. Harrys Lippen zuckten; seine Veela war offenbar ausgesprochen stolz auf sich, dieser Lumpenhund. Er konnte das Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, er war keinesfalls verärgert darüber, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt hatten.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Tut mir leid, Jungs, wir wollten eure Verabredung nicht stören." Mit diesen Worten stand Ron auf und scheuchte die Mädchen zum Kamin. Bevor er selbst hinein trat, schaute er über seine Schulter und knurrte: "Behandle ihn gut, Malfoy, wenn nicht, reiße ich dir deine Eier ab."  
  
"Keine Sorge, Weasley, Harry ist bei mir in den besten Händen." Draco grinste und kniff Harry in den Hintern. Harry quiekte und schlug nach Dracos Hand, aber Ron war schon verschwunden.  
  
Draco grinste spitzbübisch. "Ich denke, wir sollten dort fortfahren, wo wir vorhin so rüde unterbrochen worden sind, allerdings in einem privateren Ambiente, wo deine Freunde uns nicht stören können. Ich muss unbedingt auf's Neue klarstellen, wem du gehörst. Was denkst du, mein Liebster?"  
  
"Geh voran, Süßer", neckte Harry grinsend zurück und schlang seine Arme um seinen Gefährten. "Ich glaube, ich werde niemals genug davon bekommen, von dir in Besitz genommen zu werden."

 

 

*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat diese Geschichte und meine Übersetzung gefallen.
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr, sehr, sehr über ein Feedback freuen, auch Kritik und Vorschläge sind natürlich herzlich willkommen.


End file.
